Coming out of the closet
by Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth
Summary: Deidara has trouble confessing his sexuallity, he was always carefull so that no one would notice. But what if the one person he loves knows his little secret?...Try and get him to come out of the clest obviously! ITAXDEI HUMORXROMANCE! oneshot!


Coming out of the closet

**Coming out of the closet**

**Pairing: ItaDei **

**Author: xTomomi-Itachi's-Stalkerx **

**Rated: T **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto.

Talking "blah"

Thinking '_blah'_

Stressing words '**Blah'**

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time in the day. He had been placed into the detention hall, as usual. But this time, it really wasn't his fault. He ran a roughened hand through his long, dark, silky black bangs. Usually, the rest of the Akatsuki would be in the detention hall with him, however today was different, they were all on a school trip to some factory, save for himself and Deidara.

He smirked as he thought of the blonde. He wasn't the only one to get into trouble. Deidara had also gotten himself into some bother and was now scrubbing the girls and boys toilets, all around school. The blonde had started a food fight, when the mayor of the town had come in to see how well the school was performing. Deidara had accurate aim, but his target had ducked just in time, causing the mass of sloppy food to land with a sickening splat on the mayor's face.

Yeeeah...you get the picture.

As for Itachi himself, he got put into detention for 'anti-social' behaviour. The onyx haired teen snorted. For **once** he wasn't the one to start the fight. He saw senior picking on a freshmen girl and she was near tears. If it's one thing the Uchiha Itachi cannot stand, it's when girls are getting picked on. So, he had marched straight up the senior guy and sent a hard punch to his gut. Effectively winding him and causing him to double over and gasp for air.

But of course, the one teacher that was out to get him walked by, just as he had PWNED the guy. Mr. Baker would hear nothing of the incident, even the girl Itachi had defended tried to get Itachi off of the hook but failed. So, in the end Itachi got a detention slip and that's how he ended up where he was right now.

**X-X-X With the hot blonde XD**

"For the love of…" A blonde haired, blue eyed teen hissed, once again placing locks of golden, shiny hair behind his ear. He was hunched over, scrubbing the filthy floor with a worn out sponge.

"Of all the punishments they could have given me, they gave me bathroom duty, yeah." He mumbled, scrubbing hard at a stain that didn't seem to want to budge. After about another two hours of work, he had finally finished his punishment. Now he had to go to the detention hall, where Itachi was. He blushed slightly as he thought of the dark haired male.

No one knew it, well so he thought, but he was gay.

The blue-eyed male stood up and stretched, rubbing his aching back. He quickly washed his hands to get the smell of the cleaning products off and quickly turned on his heel, walking to his next destination. The detention hall.

**X-X-X**

Itachi lifted his head off the desk tiredly, when he heard the soft 'clink' of the door closing. Most people wouldn't be able to hear it, but he did. His hearing was exceptional. He stifled a yawn and ran a calloused hand through his sleep tousled hair and looked towards the door.

He smirked.

This was his chance, he knew that blonde was gay, even if he never showed it. Of course, Itachi himself could detect if someone was gay, since he was himself and everyone knew it. That's why he doesn't have any fangirl problems.

He watched the blonde intently through the corner of his eye. He noticed several changes in Deidara's looks and attitude. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed male looked rather irked, his eyes looked a duller shade of blue and he gave off an aura that screamed out 'Don't even try to piss me off'. But even so, the Uchiha could tell that Deidara also felt slightly nervous. He always was when he was around Itachi and the elder Uchiha had noticed.

Itachi licked his lips. It was about time he got the blonde to confess his sexuality. He stood from his desk and walked over to where his prey was sat, he plopped onto the desk with a light thud, gaining the attention of the blue-eyed teen.

"What's the Matter…" The dark haired male bent down and whispered in the startled blonde's ear. "_Deidara..?_" He huskily said, as he grabbed a strand of long, blonde hair and twirled it in between his fingers. Itachi smirked as the blonde's face flushed bright red and he started to stutter an answer.

"W-what's gotten into you? I-itachi-san, yeah!? W-w-why are you so c-close, yeah?" The blonde stuttered out helplessly, he shivered involuntary as Itachi's warm breath fanned out onto his neck.

The said male said nothing, but smirked and placed his soft lips on his prey's soft, pale skin of his neck and slowly kissed the same spot, before licking it slowly. Deidara's breath hitched in his throat slightly, he bit his lower lip to suppress a low moan. Of course, that wouldn't do, so Itachi nipped on the sensitive skin and suckling on it, finally tearing a moan from the blonde's sweet mouth.

"I-itachi…" Itachi shuddered slightly, the tone of Deidara's voice. It not only showed how much he was enjoying the raven-haired teen's action, but also held a little plea of wanting more and Itachi was willing to give. He pulled the blonde onto his lap and laced and threaded his calloused fingers into long, thick, golden locks of hair and captured the blonde's lips with his own.

Lips and tongues clashed together, in a desperate battle for dominance. Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders, pulling him closer and pulled lightly on dark tresses of shiny hair, earning a please hiss from the dominant male. Itachi sucked Deidara's tongue into his mouth and licked and sucked on it eagerly, saliva ran down both males' mouths and chins. But neither of them paid any attention to it.

Soon, they both parted, panting heavily, trying to get as much air into the oxygen starved lungs as they could. Itachi rested his forehead against Deidara's looking into the blonde's eyes, he could tell just by looking into the bright-blue eyes that he loved that Deidara was blushing.

He smirked and pulled back slightly, looking at the effeminate blonde closely.

"So Deidara, are you ready to come out of the closet yet?" He asked, smirking at the blushing blonde-haired teen.


End file.
